


About That Doctor

by Penthesilea1623



Series: Come Back Home [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthesilea1623/pseuds/Penthesilea1623
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in ME3, after the date at Apollo's cafe.  Shepard has just a few questions about that doctor. A stand alone for a not yet written multi-chapter Kaiden/fshep work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About That Doctor

Dr. Miller had been the polar opposite of Shepard. Where Shepard was long and lean and smooth, Dr. Miller was all blonde and curves and curls. She came from a big family, a California girl, doing a fellowship in extra-terrestrial pediatrics at Huerta Memorial on the Citadel 

“I think I hate her.” Says Shepard. She and Kaidan are lying naked in Shepard’s bed in the Captain’s cabin on the Normandy. They’ve been there for hours. The sheets are a tangled mess, their clothes are strewn about the cabin wherever they happened to land when they were tugged, pulled and in the instance of Shepard’s panties, torn off. 

“Seems a little harsh.” murmurs Kaidan mildly against her neck, though there may be a small smug smile playing at his lips as they travel from her neck to her collarbone. One hand reaches up to caress her breast, his thumb brushing lightly over her nipple. She shivers at the feel of it. 

“I suppose she had a happy childhood, with normal well-adjusted parents, and shiny white teeth.” She says as Kaidan slides farther down, his mouth hot against her breast. 

His tongue circles her nipple feeling it harden. “Her father’s a well-respected orthodontist back in Los Angeles. Her teeth,” he scrapes his own gently against her skin, “…were perfect.” He sucks lightly.

Her breath catches slightly. Glancing up he sees her run her tongue across that one crooked incisor that he’s always thought gave her grin a slightly mischievous quality. She’s always been self-conscious about it. She sees him watching her and clamps her mouth shut. 

He turns his attention back to her breast, licking, tugging at the nipple with his teeth. He can feel Shephard’s heart beating harder, her breath coming a little faster. 

“She probably has perfectly manicured nails and always wears lip gloss.” 

He shifts so he is partially covering her body with his own, and moves his attentions to her other breast. “Pink usually. Nails and lip gloss.” 

Shepard scowls. “I hate pink.” She mutters. 

He knows she does. He’s enjoying this more than he should. He slides further down, mouth pressing against the taut skin of her abdomen. She arches against him, her cheeks flushing in response, but continues her questioning.

“You only had just the one date?” She knows she’s asked this before.

“Just the one.” 

“But you had an awful time?” She sounds hopeful.

“It was okay.” He actually has to hide his smile by pressing his mouth to the curve of her waist and nibbling.

“But the conversation was boring, right?”

“Actually it was kind of nice talking with someone about things other than the latest weaponry and Alliance protocol and battle plans.” He chances a glance up at her. 

She’s frowning at him. He gives her an innocent smile. 

“Christ, give me something here, Kaidan. At least tell me she had horrible table manners.” 

He pretends to think about it. “Better than yours when you attack a cheeseburger after being deprived of one for a few weeks.” His eyes are teasing. When did Kaidan become such a tease, she wonders. 

“Jerk.” She says, looking up at the stars through the window above the bed. But there’s a small smile on her face. 

He runs his tongue around her navel, and then presses his mouth to the skin just below. She shivers slightly. 

“What was her first name?” 

His mouth curves into a smile. He pauses for just a moment before replying.

“Candy.” He says, and just waits for the reaction.

Her head lifts up and she props herself up on her elbows to look at him. “You’re making that up.” She says in disbelief.

“Nope.” He slides between her legs and nibbles on the soft skin of her inner thigh. 

She lies back down on the pillow. “What kind of sick fuck of a dentist names his child Candy?” She sounds almost pitying now. She arches, tilting her head back as he slides a long finger inside her.

“I thought you’d like that.” She’s not quite sure now if he’s talking about the name, or what he’s doing with his finger. With his free hand he gently parts her outer lips, noting how wet, how slick she is already. He bends his head and blows gently on her clitoris.

She breathes in sharply. Her voice is throaty when she manages to speak. “Well, you do know what I like.”

He doesn’t answer, just flicks his tongue against her clit while adding a second finger to the first. Her hand reaches down and slips into his dark hair. It’s longer than it was on the original Normandy, long enough to grip tightly when he runs the flat of his tongue along the length of her and then closes his mouth over her and sucks gently at the sensitive nub. He adds a swirl of his tongue to the movement and her whole pelvis arches off the bed, all thoughts of the doctor forgotten. He catches hold of her hips and holds her firmly in place as his mouth continues its assault. The taste of her. He dreamed of this when she was gone. Actually dreamed of it, waking up to find himself alone in his bed, and then breaking down at the thought he would never know it, know her, again. 

Both of her hands are tangled in his hair now pulling him in tighter, keeping him from stopping, as if he ever would. 

“Kaidan! I can’t…” the rest of the sentence is cut off as her entire body goes rigid and her pelvis jerks uncontrollably against his mouth. He doesn’t stop the movements of his tongue and mouth until she finally stills and then he pulls away wiping his face against her inner thigh, pressing a kiss there. She gives a shiver at the feel of his stubble covered with her own slickness wiping against the sensitive skin.

With something akin to a growl he covers her body with his own, sliding into her with one easy thrust. His elbow slips under her bent knee, pushing it up as he pulls out slightly and plunges in again, and it lets him slip in even farther. He braces his other hand by her shoulder so he can push in harder, deeper. One of her arms curls around his neck, the other under his arm, gripping his shoulder from behind, meeting him thrust for thrust. She moves her bent leg from the crook of his arm to his shoulder, silently blessing her own flexibility, and now with every movement he’s rubbing against the most sensitive part of her, and she can feel everything start to build again. 

He has never felt anything to compare to the feel of being inside Shepard. Hot, and tight, and wet, and clenching around him. He drops to one elbow, still moving, still thrusting, turning his head to the right and sinking his teeth into her thigh as she moves her other leg to curl around his lower back. Their faces are inches apart, both of them flushed, panting, and wet with perspiration, their movements growing more frantic, eyes fixed on each other.

“Shepard.” He wants to say so many things. 

“I love you.” She gasps out. He covers her mouth with his own as his entire body begins to tighten and with one more surge he’s coming inside her. She jerks her head away and bites his shoulder and he feels her spasm around him, milking him of every drop. One final thrust, and he collapses on top of her, his heart pounding, her leg sliding off his shoulder to land curled around his hip. He lies there, feeling her heart beneath him, each beat matching the beat of his own.

Eventually, he props himself up on one elbow, looking down at her, her lips swollen from his kisses, skin flushed, eyes luminous. “You are so beautiful.”

She smiles lazily up at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He says, trailing a finger down her cheek. She turns her head and bites the tip gently.

“I love you.” He says.

Her whole face softens at his words. “I love you too.” 

He kisses her gently and then rolls to his back, pulling her with him so her head is resting on his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest. His hand idly caresses her hip, as they lie there quietly for a few moments.

“Shepard?” He asks softly.

“Hmm?” She says sleepily.

“If I were to buy you some pink nail polish would you wear it?”

Her head jerks up at his words and she pushes herself up to look at him. 

He’s grinning up at her and starts laughing when she starts swatting at him with both hands. He grabs her wrists and pulls her down on top of him, enfolding her in his arms until she stops struggling and wraps her arms around him.

“You are such an asshole.” She mutters into his chest.

He smiles and just holds her tighter. He’s never letting her go again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...this is what happens when the other pieces you're working on involve characters who are celibate for more than half of the story....
> 
> Mass Effect ramblings and face/style/location photos can be found on my tumblr [Come Back Home inspiration/style references](http://penthesilea1623.tumblr.com/search/Come+Back+Home)


End file.
